yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Mesnevi/1601-1610
{| border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- | || FARSÇA ORJİNALİ || LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ || TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ || İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ |- | 1601. || قدرت آن سگ بدیدی اندر آ || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ. || Feraset sahiplerinin iştahları sabradır, onlar sabretmek isterler. Helva ise, çocukların istediği şeydir.|| How long wilt thou be captive to silver and gold?Though thou pour the ocean into thy pitcher,It can hold no more than one day's store. |- | 1602. || تا ببینی قدرت و لطف خدا || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Sabreden, göklerin üstüne yükselir; helva yiyense geriler, kalır! || The pitcher of the desire of the covetous never fills,The oyster-shell fills not with pearls till it is content; |- | 1603. || من ز رحمت می کشانم پای تو || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ. || “Ey gafil! Sen nefis ehlisin, toprak içinde kan yiyedur! Fakat gönüle sahip olan kişi , zehir bile yese o zehir bal olur.”|| Only he whose garment is rent by the violence of love Is wholly pure from covetousness and sin. ,. |- | 1604. || کز طرب خود نیستم پروای تو || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ , || Gönüle sahip olan kişi, apaçık öldürücü bir zehir bile yese ona ziyan gelmez.Çünkü o, sıhhat bulmuş, perhizden kurtulmuştur. Fakat zavallı talip (kemale ermemiş salik), henüz hararet içindedir.|| Hail to thee, then, O LOVE, sweet madness! Thou who healest all our infirmities! |- | 1605. || اندر آ و دیگران را هم بخوان || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Peygamber buyurdu ki:”Ey cüretli talip! Sakın hiçbir matlûp ile mücadele etme!” || Hail to thee, then, O LOVE, sweet madness!Who art the physician of our pride and self-conceit! Who art our Plato and our Galen! |- | 1606. || کاندر آتش شاه بنهادست خوان || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Sende Nemrûd’luk var, ateşe atılma, atılacaksan önce İbrahim ol! || Love exalts our earthly bodies to heaven And makes the very hills to dance with joy! : |- | 1607. || اندر آیید ای مسلمانان همه || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Madem ki sen ne yüzgeçsin, ne de denizci... aklına uyup kendini denize atma! || O Iover, 'twas love that gave life to Mount Sinai, 4 When "it quaked, and Moses fell down in a swoon." , |- | 1608. || غیر عذب دین عذابست آن همه || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Yüzgeç ve denizci, denizden inci çıkarır, ziyanlardan bile bir hayli fayda elde eder. || Did my Beloved only touch me with his lips, I too, like the flute, would burst out in melody . |- | 1609. || اندر آیید ای همه پروانه وار || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Kâmil, toprağı tutsa altın olur; nâkıs, altını ele alsa toz toprak kesilir.|| But he who is parted from them that speak his tongue, Though he possess a hundred voices, is perforce dumb. , |- | 1610. || اندرین بهره که دارد صد بهار || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || O gerçek er, Tanrı’ya makbul olmuştur, bütün işlerde onun eli Tanrı elidir.|| When the rose has faded and the garden is withered, The song of the nightingale is no longer to be heard. :